wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Carly Shu Talks With Love, See What Stars Could Handle Ackerman, and Learn What We Just Found Out!
Happy Monday Weeblers, it's a brand new week and we are kicking it off with some juicy stories! Grab a peach, suck on it, and soak in the juicy goodness as you read today's Weebley. ---- CARLY SHU TALKS WITH LOVE Just this past May, hot Wiki Records artist and YouTube sensation Carly Shu dropped her debut album With Love, featuring 11 original songs, fresh after years of covering songs on her YouTube channel. We were able to bring Ms. Carly into our Weebley Studios and talk to her about her new album. Read the interview below! US: Hello hello Carly, thanks for being with us today! CARLY: Yeah yeah, thank you, I'm very glad to be here! (smiles) US: This past year has been big for you, you released your hit single Dragon back in January which did so well on YouTube and now you're here with your debut album out in stores, how does it feel? CARLY: It feels great with a capital g...and r and e and (laughs) you know what I mean. But really it's amazing, this is what I've been waiting for my whole life and now it's finally here. I couldn't be more grateful. US: Tell us about the process, when you signed with Wiki Records you didn't start with releasing originals, you first released your covers, why did you wait? CARLY: Well first, I did it because tons of people were asking me to put my covers on iTunes so they didn't have to keep illegally downloading them. (laughs) But I also still felt attached to my YouTube channel and all the fans I gained there so I wanted to pay homage to it and say to people 'this is me, the girl from YouTube,' I didn't want to just ignore it. That part of my life will always be a part of me but I was transitioning from a cover artist to an original artist, a whole new journey, so I wanted to give it something of a closure. US: Now tell us about the album, With Love? CARLY: With Love is a R&B, pop album that I started recording last summer. While I was releasing my covers I also was hard at work on this album. The sound of the album has a lot of acoustic with a mix of piano pop and then Janet Jackson vibes. The common theme really is all about what love is like, what love can do, how love makes you feel and then there are a few songs on there that are just meant to make you dance. US: Did you write any of the songs? CARLY: Most of the songs I wrote myself, yes. I've always been a songwriter but during CarlyShuForYou I stopped because I was focusing on covers and my voice. It felt really good to get back in the songwriting game, though, it takes you on a journey, an emotional journey. US: Okay so I know this is gonna be hard because no artist likes to answer this question but what's your favorite song on the album? CARLY: (laughs) They're like my babies how do I choose just one? US: How about, which song speaks to you the most or which song do you hope speaks to others the most? CARLY: Almost Home I really hope speaks to people a lot, it's all about keeping the faith and the love in your heart even in the hardest of times and that no matter who you are or where you come from, you are always deserving of love. A song that speaks to me personally a whole lot is Beat the System. I wrote that song about an enslaving in another country that I had been reading about and I was really passionate about it. US: Since this album is all about love, are any of these about a significant other? CARLY: (smiles and laughs) Even if they are I'm not going to tell you who. No one current but yes, some of them are. US: (laughs) So what are your next plans with music? CARLY: I'm going to be releasing a single and music video from a song on the album which I'm VERY excited about, some cool people are going to be apart of this, it'll be pretty cool. (smiles) US: Now we just want to round this out with a game of yay or nay. We're going to give you some qualities of a guy and you tell us if you'd be interested in that guy by saying songs from your album (Shu laughs), Who's That Boy for yay and Can't Hold Us for nay! Guys with mustaches? CARLY: Who's That Boy, Zac Efron rocked that once. US: Guys who like to wear scarves? CARLY: Um, Can't Hold Us, not my thing. US: Guys into karaoke? CARLY: I'm a singer, come on, Who's That Boy (laughs). US: Guys into video games? CARLY: Who's That Boy, I can play a mean game of Mario Kart (laughs). US: (laughs) Well thanks for being with us Carly, congrats on the album! CARLY: Thank you! ---- COULD THESE STARS HANDLE THE ACKERMAN AGENCY? Wiki Channel's hit series Ackerman Agent season 2 premieres in nearly one week! In honor of the big premiere, we caught up with a few big Wiki Channel stars and asked them their take on a very serious question: IF YOU WERE IN A SPY WORLD, WOULD YOU BE THE LEAD AGENT, THE SIDEKICK, OR THE STANDBY BEST FRIEND? Rayelle: (laughs) Well I feel a little biased being a spy, but I would definitely be a spy for sure, but then again some days you just wanna look nice for school and not worrying about fighting so maybe stand by best friend (laughs). Percilla Gold: I'm nobody's sidekick. (laughing) Let's get that straight, no but I would totally kick some bad guy butt. For sure. Spy. Zander Sun: Come on baby what kind of question of that. (does a little kick) Spy all day. Only cause I took karate and street dance as a kid so I can mess somebody up. And show them how to step, but (laughs) you get it. Shamila Lutzford: As much as I would love to say I'd want to be the lead agent, I can't, (laughs) I'm a chicken and I'd run from the bad guys. If they were my little brother, maybe I could put some moves down, otherwise I'm the standby best friend. Lisha Jane: Okay, this is going to sound a little cheesy, but sidekick. Yeah, i would love to help the hero without actually having to get all dirty and do the work but I want to be in the know. I don't want to be a random best friend (laughs) I think sidekicks are the main heroes honestly, (laughs) they are the real MVP. Lala Park: I know you see us on Break Free doing all those crazy flips and dance numbers?! I wanna be asleep. Is that an option? (laughs) I'm tired! I gotta dance and save the world? (laughs) Naw, that's too much. Wiki doing the most. I pick option D, rester. Just take naps. ---- ---- TRY-TO-TREND We want to start this new thing with Weebley where in every few Weebleys, we post a fun hashtag here, you guys use it on Chatter, and try to trend it #1! We call them "Try-to-Trends"! For our first hashtag, try to trend this: #YouKnowYouWatchWikiChannelTooMuchWhen ---- #ASKSUNSETMERMAID Are you as excited for Wiki Channel's movie event of the summer as much as we are?! Sunset Mermaid premieres this Friday and in honor of it, the movie's stars Julia Harkens and Tristan Conti are doing a question and answer session on Chatter! Earlier today, Tristan chitted "#AskSunsetMermaid Coming soon, start sending some in. ;) @Hark!TheJewels" Julia has even started answering some questions so go send in your Q's now and see if they're answered! ---- Thanks for reading the Weebley! Category:Blog posts